How am I any Different?
by Little Japanime Girl
Summary: Gaara could deal with social gatherings but what bothered him most were her greetings. one-shot, maybe two-shot. GaaraxSakura. And Naruto intervention!


**Naruto's**

How am I any Different?

_Little Japanime Girl_

_Disclaimer: I certainly do not own nor claim anything pertaining to Naruto._

A/N: This is originally supposed to be a chaptered story but I decided to keep it as a one shot. I have had this idea in mind for a long time and while taking a break from my other Naruto fic, The Kinjutsu, I chose to exercise my mind with this. This is Gaara and Sakura pairing. Hope you like it and review.

Enjoy!

* * *

The redhead was always uncomfortable in these gatherings. He enjoyed seeing his long-time friend Naruto and even his teammates. Gaara was thankful that the friendship even extended to Sakura and a few others of Konoha. He has had time to adjust to the openness everyone (with the exception of Sai) shared and he partook a little in the custom of shaking hands and even lightly hugging some of the girls.

Sure, it was uncomfortable but Sakura had convinced him it was terribly rude not to return such loving gestures. She told him that people hugged friends and loved ones that they trust and genuinely appreciate their company. He accepted that would explain random hugs upon social and even private meetings.

Even Naruto was in on it. In the beginning of the friendship, he would just smile at him. In time it changed to brotherly handshakes and pats on the shoulder. And now, after so many years, the unreserved youth would just tightly hug the timid kazekage in his excitement. Granted, it was always short and never planned, but it never ceased to surprise the reserved ex-jinchuuriki. You see, Gaara was not able to see his best friend as often as either would like so he accepted the hugs whenever they came.

To anyone else attending the gatherings, they would say that Gaara seemed to enjoy these things in his own way. He never lied in admitting he did, but what he omitted was why there would always be a frown every single time he saw Sakura.

_There she goes again,_ Gaara thought as his eyes followed her figure.

He just entered the enormous hall where everyone gathered to celebrate Naruto's inauguration as Hokage. No one had noticed him yet and he took advantage to study people. Really, Sakura, but he counted it as 'people' seeing as she too recently arrived and was greeting everyone she came across. Most people she hugged and some she gave warm handshakes to. His frown would deepen every time he saw her grin or hug someone.

"Quit glaring, I'm starting to think you really do hate her," muttered Naruto next to him.

He was too busy with his task that he failed to notice his friends presence. Before he could say anything in return, Naruto took advantage of his surprise to further catch him off guard with a big squeeze. Gaara's eyes widened for a second before they softened and he patted Naruto's back. The hug was released and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Well?"

Gaara fought the urge to look for her again, and instead focused on Naruto, "Oh yes. Congratulations, Naruto. You deserved this for a long time and I am glad that we can work together now as kages."

He grinned, "Thanks! But that's not what I meant."

"Ah."

The blond frowned and asked again, "Do you really dislike her?"

Gaara never complained to him about the gatherings they attended. But Naruto would always catch Gaara frowning at Sakura. Sure, he was never rude to her, but it bugged him to no end how such friends could be so weird with eacth other. He glares and she gets shy. It made no sense.

Gaara's frown mirrored his, "Of course not."

An exasperated sigh left his lips as he threw his hands in the air, "Well, then what the hell is it?"

"I don't hate her or anything like that. She's a good friend."

As he said this, he could help but frown again as he saw her excitedly hug Sai, who of course did not return the hug. He just stood there and said her ugliness would infect his creativity if she kept it up. Naruto followed his line of sight and turned in time to see her punch the artist before explaining how unnecessary his comment was. Naruto's brow lifted when he turned to look at Gaara and noticed a smirk.

"Oi, Ga."

Gaara grunted at the hated nickname and looked at his friend who wore a curious expression.

"Are you jealous? You know, with Sakura--"

"No."

Naruto didn't believe him yet Gaara had spoken the truth. To prove it, he simply said, "Really."

Now the blond wasn't sure what to think. He scratched his cheek and pouted, "But I don't get it. You don't hate her, you're not jealous but every time you just stare at her with a frown. Did she upset you somehow sometime? I could talk to her."

"Don't."

Naruto crossed his arms, "So she did do something."

Gaara decided to be a bit more honest, "Technically no. I can't fault her for something she doesn't know about. At least I don't think she does."

Before Naruto could reply to that, he noticed Gaara's expression change. His eyes softened and so did his small smile. That was his queue as to who was approaching.

"Naruto, congrats!!"

He turned in time to catch Sakura in midair as she laughed, "You did it!"

The impact caused him to twirl with Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened for a split moment as he saw a hint of pain pass through Gaara's eyes breifly.

_**Oh...**I think I see now._

He put her down on the ground letting her go and softly smiled, "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you. You were one of the few to believe in me since the beginning."

A sheepish smile graced her lips as she admitted, "Well lets be honest. Not from the **very** beginning, and I'm sor--"

"Forgiven!" Naruto grinned.

"Heh, okay."

Without pause Naruto took her hand and pulled her toward Gaara who was behind them, "Look who's here, Sa-chan."

Naruto's keen eyes studied them and stepped back to given them space. Every time was the generally the same but Gaara was different today. Something was bound to happen. What, he didn't know yet. Her green eyes widened and her lips parted slightly.

"Ga-Gaara! I wasn't sure if you would make it..." her voice seemed far.

Gaara's eyes seemed guarded and he quietly said, "You and Naruto know I would do what it took to be here today for him. The elders can deal a day without me. I'll always make it here."

His last sentence seemed to hold double meaning because Sakura's cheeks pinked slightly. She wrung her hands absently as she replied, "R-right. Um, how are you?"

Gaara seemed to have thought his answer before he honestly said, "No different than last time I was here. And yourself?"

Naruto realized that the answer didn't indicate good or bad, but because of what he witnessed in his friend's eyes earlier, he had an idea by what Gaara meant.

Sakura didn't seem sure of his reply and sheepishly spoke, "I suppose I can't ask for more..."

Both men seemed surprised at what her reply could easily indicate. As if catching her slip, she cleared her throat and with a nervous laugh she continued, "Heh, you know with Naruto's promotion and all. And... well, you being here--Since it's a treat to Konoha and especially Naruto. Right?"

She looked pleadingly at Naruto and his eyes narrowed as he nodded his head with a fake smile. He wasn't going to entirely bail her out. Gaara seemed disappointed as he took a step forward, surprising the young woman.

"Well, Sakura, I am sure you have many more people to meet and greet so... I should let you go."

His words were tight and Sakura's smile wavered, "I suppose you're right."

"..."

"Will I see you at dinner tonight? It'll just be the team, Tsunade, and of course we would like you there."

She looked hopeful and Gaara nodded, "I will be there."

"Oh good! Well, I guess I should go for now..."

She took a half step forward and started to lift both arms. Gaara looked uncertain and he was certainly not surprised when she suddenly dropped her arms and took the half step back. Sakura extended an arm and Gaara took her timid handshake.

Naruto watched one friend frown while the other friend apologetically smile before warmly whispering her secret, "It really is always a pleasure to see you, Gaara. I look forward to tonight."

The kazekage softly smiled back at her tone and changed stoic as soon as her hand released his. She abruptly turned to Naruto with a quick light hug and ran off. Naruto realized that this was how they always greeted and parted for some time now.

They would small talk before even greeting with mixed meanings, then awkwardly shake after failed hug attempts, and then she would always scurry off with Gaara frowning after she turns her back. He always figured it was because he didn't like Sakura as much as most did but today he realized he was wrong.

Naruto squeezed Gaara's shoulder, making him leave his displeasure to look at Naruto, "Hn?"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice before..." he grinned suddenly with apologetic eyes, "I guess I really am dumb about some of the most obvious things, huh?"

Gaara looked surprised, _Was it that obvious?_

"But I need you to tell me why. Why is it that you frown so much with her around?"

"I guess you really haven't gotten it then..."

Naruto became serious, "Then clear it up for me."

Gaara stared off in thought in Sakura's direction for a long moment. Naruto patiently waited.

When no answer came, Naruto frowned and advised, "You need to tell her."

His stare hadn't changed when he answered, "There's nothing to tell."

"Liar. Why do you do this to yourself? How can you give up without trying?"

Gaara ignored his words and Naruto placed more pressure on that shoulder, "I won't watch anymore--not now that I know."

Gaara suddenly smiled sadly and slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, "She's always warm and hugs everyone. Or at least means it when she shakes hands."

Blue eyes narrowed in confusion and Gaara shrugged out of his grip. He stuck his hands in his pockets and his green eyes shone vulnerability to his best friend, "Ne, Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"How am I any different?"

Naruto didn't know what to say and saddened. He didn't like to see his friends suffer. The blond had never seen Gaara like this either. And as if the last few minutes never happened, Gaara's eyes turned expressionless and the sharing was over.

"I will greet Tsunade and look for my brother and sister. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Congratulations again, Naruto."

Gaara patted Naruto's arm before he turned and started walking away. The blond turned back around in search for Sakura and caught her lonely stare following Gaara's retreating form. Sure, he hadn't known about Gaara, but Sakura was a different story.

He normally honored his promises but today called for intervention. With a silent apology to his pink haired friend, he went after Gaara.

"Wait."

Gaara stopped in his walk and waited for Naruto to reach him, "What is it?"

"You are telling her tonight."

Sighing, he said, "No. Leave it be."

With force, Naruto said, "You are telling her. She needs to hear it from you."

Gaara raised a brow incredulously, "Are you planning on telling her something if I refuse?"

"I wont need to do that because you are changing your mind and you will tell her."

"Just forget whatever it is you think you know and leave it alone."

He turned around and started walking. Naruto bit his lip before blurting out, "You **are** different, Gaara. ...She said so."

Gaara stopped and did not turn or say anything. Naruto's heart thumped quickly in his chest as he broke his promise, "To her, you are different in many ways. Important ways..."

"..."

"Go see her."

"There's nothing to tell her."

"Fine! But," his tone became pleading, "at least you deserve an answer."

"For what?"

Naruto smiled and glanced back at Sakura across the hall before turning to his friend, "She needs to answer your question. You know, about... how different you are."

"I'll... think about it."

Naruto became wary and was about to say something when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see his special someone.

"Congratulations, Naruto...I am very happy for you."

Her smile melted his worries for everything and he kissed her chastely; "Thanks Hinata."

As he was busy and distracted by her embrace, he missed the change in direction Gaara made. Straight to the other side of the hall was where his feet led him.

_I guess he's right. I deserve an answer at least.

* * *

  
_

A/N: That's it! What do you think? I was thinking of adding one more chapter but I'm not sure. Let me know in review or PM. This is my first one-shot since 5 years ago so be honest! REVIEW and opinion please!

Thanks for reading.

LJG


End file.
